Devious Sister's
by Sloth2100
Summary: Two unlucky sister's end up in Gensokyo one of them has no soul and the other has no talent for anything the only person willing to help them is Remilia Scarlet but even with her help they are unwanted guest at SDM.
1. Fated Meeting

**This is a recreation of my previous story Devious Youkai, I'd like to thank RedChocoboMageOnABlackChocobo for proofreading this for me.**

* * *

This morning I woke up to the sounds of clicking. This isn't unusual in this household but it's still annoying. I walked towards the source of the sound and of course it was my little sister's room. I opened her door to see her messy room as she played a game on her computer.

"Rie please keep the sound to a minimum"

My sister turned her head to me, her headphones around her neck, glasses tilted, bag's under her eye's and messy hair.

"What sound I had my headphones plugged in"

"The sound of your keyboard"

"And how the hell do you expect me to keep that down?"

"Stop typing"

"Then I won't get any experience points"

"You've probably been playing for the whole night though"

Rie looked shocked at my last comment which means it was true.

"You were weren't you?"

"Y- you can't prove that!"

"Why are you raising your voice then?"

"No reason"

"Just stop playing for today"

"Okay"

Rie said this with an attitude but she turned her computer off, I left her room with a feeling of accomplishment but then there was the sound of something banging the ground really hard.

"RIE ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

"There's no need to scream I'm alright"

"Haha I see then I must be tired"

Yea that must be it I shouldn't be able to hear someone hit the ground or drop anything from outside, right?

"Hey, sis there's someone outside!"

Rie screamed that from downstairs...When the hell did she go downstairs?

"Is it a criminal?!"

"No it's a little girl!"

"Rie do you do drugs on the low?"

"No sis"

Rie was coming up the stairs with a blue haired girl on her back. the blue haired girl was clearly not from here, she was wearing a western style dress and she had w -w -wings!

"Rie did you drug me in my sleep?"

"No why?"

"I'm seeing a blue haired girl on your back with wings"

"Yea I noticed that too"

"And you didn't freak out!?"

"Nope I should just go with the flow"

Rie took the girl to her room and laid her on the bed, I stayed just outside of her room simply because I can't trust a girl with wings.

"Good morning~"

Rie greeted the little girl when she woke up, her eyes were scarlet red, she looked around the room then at Rie.

"Good morning"

"Good you speak japanese I don't remember a lot of american words"

"My sister and I are part African American and Japanese"

"I see thats why your skin is tanned"

"Yea but I have a question, who are you?"

"My name is Remilia Scarlet and I'm looking for my little sister"

She answered her question so calmly and my sister is very calm yet I'm shaking. The reason I'm shaking is simple, it's because there's a demon in my little sisters room.

"What does she look like?"

"Rie, why would you ask such a question?"

"You told me that it would be nice to help people once in a while"

"But how are we going to sneak her past people with those wings?"

"That's simple"

Rie grabbed a pink hoodie from her closet and she handed it to Remilia.

"Put this on then zip it up"

"Okay"

And the hoodie covered her wings as we left the building Remilia explained what her sister look's like, she has blond hair, wears a red western dress, and has crystal wings...Remilia also told us to keep a distance from her.

"Remilia how about we take the bus?"

"What's that?"

"Its a motorized object that makes it easier for us to travel from place to place"

After I got finished my explanation the bus pulled up. Rie grabbed Remilia's hand and held it as we got on the bus but as the bus started it suddenly stopped throwing me onto the ground with Rie and Remilia. then the front of the bus exploded.

"Flandre!"

I looked at the direction that Remilia was looking and I saw the blond girl we was looking for but she looked angry, or is that happiness. cars were exploding as they stopped and Remilia's sister was getting closer.

"So this is where you was sis...who's that girl?"

She was looking at Rie, Rie was still holding Remilia tightly.

"Don't you dare attack my sister!"

I said this unconsciously but the blond sister still looked at me with malice in her eye's, she began to walk near me when a red line struck her.

"Flandre we aren't trying to attack these humans!"

"But she was threatening me"

I was since when...oh, wait that was a few seconds ago.

"Well I'm sorry I just did that by instinct and, and, and..."

As I was apologizing Remilia grabbed me and moved me away from her sister's attack when I looked at the weapon she was holding was a giant sword created out of flames it's like she has the flames of Ragnarok in her hands.

"Damn just put her down so then I can kill her"

"Kill's a strong word, how about you just debate with me?"

Remilia threw me next to a car as she summoned a red spear and when she threw it the blond blocked it with her sword.

"What the fuck!"

That's Rie's voice but the sound of a motor is also in the same direction...Oh hell no. Rie crashed a car into Flandre don't tell me she was spending all her time hot wiring a car. She's being stupid, what if she dies?

"Was that it?"

Then the blond threw my sister's body at us she was bloody and her breathing was heavy.

"Remilia can you save her?"

"Yes but someone will have to hold Flandre off"

"I'll do that"

"And you'll die in a few seconeds unless you'll make a deal with me"

"What's the deal?"

"You serve me and I'll give you power to protect your sister"

"I'll take the deal as long as my sister is safe"

Remilia smilied as she bit her thumb and let me drink her blood. I felt my body heat up as I drank her blood. Flandre swung her sword at us and I blocked it with a red sword my right arm also had red marking's on it.

"The sword of Tyr"

Was what Remilia said as she left with my sister, I deflected Flandre's sword and ran towards her, a large portion of the ground disappeared in front of me causing me to step back.

"I wish I knew some more moves I could do with this sword or at least how it works"

I aimed the sword at Flandre and nothing happened as I should've guessed but I was within Flandre's range with her long sword.

"I'll go take my sister back from you!"

Flandre swung her sword at me but I blocked and flames came out around me. They were burning everything behind me then I fell through a hole or portal. the inside of the portal had eye's everywhere and when I looked around I saw Remilia holding my sister and Flandre…

"Hahahahah this is so fun"

...Is being crazy. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was inside of a mansion.

"We're alive!"

"Well kinda your sister's soul was burned so there is no way to bring her back to life"

"What if I give her my soul?"

"Then you would be in control of her body"

"Is there a part of her soul still there?"

"Yes but it's small"

"Then can you heal her soul with mine?"

"Maybe but you'll only have a small shard of your soul left"

"Who cares she burned her soul out helping you"

"She is an idiot to get that close to Laevateinn but if you want to save her so badly then so be it"

Remilia put her hand inside of me and she took out a red flame.

"Well it's time to save your sister"

I felt bored as I watched Remilia put my soul into my sister.

Rie's POV

I woke up in a western style mansion my sister was looking at me with blank gray eye's.

"Sis, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" There was no emotion in her voice.

"She lost her soul during her fight with my sister over there"

Remilia pointed to a sleeping blond girl.

"Can you save her?"

"Yes but only if you become one of my personal maids"

"Deal!"

Remilia smiled as she bit her finger and stuffed her finger into my mouth. I could taste her bitter blood going into my mouth, heating my body up.

"Welcome to the Scarlet Devil Mansion"


	2. Fated Hell

"Sakuya, please dress these two properly"

"Who's Sakuya?"

"The world's best maid"

Then a woman with silver hair appeared next to us. her eye's was blue and she held a stopwatch.

"These two correct M'lady?"

"Yes they will be my personal maids"

"Understood"

I saw a flash then we were inside of a room Sakuya's eyes turned from blue to red.

"Hey are you alright?"

I put my hand on her shoulder and Sakuya threw me towards the wall, she pulled 15 knifes out and threw them at me. My sister blocked them with a red sword.

"I'll have you know that I've been working for M'lady since I was a child and I'm not going to give her to anyone"

"What about the other maids?"

"They are mindless fairy's they have no interest in M'lady"

When she finished her sentence maid uniforms fell on top of my head.

"Put that on" Sakuya disappeared leaving me and my sister in the room alone.

"Well let's get dressed"

"Already finished"

When the fuck did she do that?

"Rie hurry up or we'll never get to work"

"Okay just go on without me"

"Yes"

I got dressed in a blue maid dress and when I opened the door my sister was there, eyes still blank.

"Didn't I tell you to go on ahead!"

"I don't know my way around this mansion"

That's true for the both of us.

"Well let's find our way around then"

As we walked around I notice that there was really a lot of small girls with wings...They must be the fairies Sakuya was talking about why aren't they doing anything?

"Sis should we try this room?"

I opened the door it led to a normal room it must be used by the fairies I started to go through their drawers.

"Sis, what are you looking for?"

"A map or something like that, Zaza make sure that no one comes in"

"Understood"

You know since she started missing part of her soul she became more obedient. inside of one of the drawers was a paper and a knife.

"Tonight I plan to do it I'll kill M'lady...The fuck!"

"Sis try the other drawers"

I opened another drawer and there was a gun with a message.

"Today I plan to do it, I'll kill M'lady...This is fucking crazy"

I checked the other drawers only to see more of the same messages but different weapons.

"Sis let's check another room"

"Let's not I don't think I'm mentally prepared for any of this"

I was still holding the notes as we walked out of the room and no one even questioned why we were in the room or why I was carrying a bunch of papers.

"Sis let's try this room"

The doors were big but maybe it won't be as crazy as the other room we were in. I opened the door and I saw books, so many books. This place isn't really for me maybe we should go.

"Who's there?"

A red-haired girl said she was carrying books but I don't feel like she will try to kill us.

"Two beautiful girls"

"I only see two normal girls"

"Did she just disrespect us?"

"She did indeed, sister"

Endure it Rie you know these girls are stronger then you.

"Hey do you want to see something cool?"

"Why not"

I followed the red-haired girl into the library but I did not see anything interesting until we reached a section where a purple-haired girl was opening some kind of portal.

"It's always fun to see Patchouli-sama mess these summoning spells up"

Then the circle on the floor glowed and monster's came out of the portal it was too many of them though.

"I only wanted to summon 5 demon's not 15,496"

How did she count all of them within that split-second and these demons kinda look evil.

"You two must be the new maids"

Is she talking to us, wait why is she sitting down and drinking tea, where the hell did she get that book from, I feel like I'm getting mind fucked for every second I'm in this mansion.

"Can you two take care of this infestation for me?"

She smiled as she drank some of her tea and opened her book.

"Koakuma can you get me my glasses?"

"Yes"

"Is this normal for you guys?"

"Yes"

"Don't answer that with a smile!"

"Sis should I proceed with the extermination of these demons?"

"Go ahead just make sure you don't get hurt"

"That is no problem since I don't feel any pain"

Then she pulled that red sword out again but unlike the other times it was a giant sword and marks on her right arm appeared.

**"Sword of Tyr -Assault Mode-"**

Zaza climbed up one of the bookshelves while cutting down multiple demons.

"And you'll just stand here?"

"Well I really can't do anything, Patchouli"

"I see but Sakuya should be getting here in 4 seconds"

I looked back at my sister to see her in the air cutting demons down then a stopwatch appeared in the middle of the fight in a split-second everything turned black and white.

Then in a few seconds I saw Sakuya and all the demons were dead but a knife was coming towards me. My sister's sword fell in front of me blocking the knife.

"Suppression is complete, Rie"

My older sister said as she walked towards me the sword disappeared and Sakuya landed on the ground.

"I'm sorry that knife slipped out of my hand"

"Sakuya can you take them to Remilia"

"Yes Patchouli-sama" Then in a flash we were in front of Remilia.

"Now then how about we introduce each other properly, I'm Remilia Scarlet"

This is the second time she has introduce herself to us.

"I'm Rie Minaso the youngest of the Minaso sister's and this is Zaza Minaso my older sister"

"It's nice to meet you, M'lady"

"The feeling is mutual and this is my younger sister Flandre"

The blond girl that tried to take our lives was looking at me.

"It's nice to meet you two"

"Yea I guess it is, Fland-"

A red orb scratched my face before I could finish saying her name.

"I'd rather not have you two say my name with your filthy mouths"

"So what should we call you?"

"Just call her little sister"

"Okay"

I tried to smile but I couldn't keep my smile on when I heard an explosion.

"It looks as if Marisa came to play"

"Who the hell is Marisa!?"

As I screamed this, a laser almost hit me but it missed by an inch or less and a blond girl with witch clothes came flying pass us her smile was huge. Zaza grabbed her broom stopping it mid-flight throwing Marisa off of it.

"I captured Marisa"

"Like hell you did"

Then she pulled out some weird mechanism from her hat and aimed it at us, I felt my heartbeat faster than usual as a spark started to charge in her device then a beam came out I ran in front of the beam and I took the whole attack but I didn't fall instead I stood there my arm's had the same weird marks that my sister gets on her right arm and my teeth felt sharper.

"So you became Fenrir"

I did what now?

"Remi, what's with that girl she grew dog ear's!"

"I did what now!?"

"Rie did you encounter any magical presence while you was going through my mansion?"

"All we did was find all the fairy's death threats to you and walk into Patchouli's library"

"I'll have to see those letters later but was Patchy doing one of her experiments"

"Yes"

"Did you get near it?"

"No I had Zaza do all the dirty work"

"Hey, Remi it doesn't matter if she was near it or not, magic goes through Patchouli's library like air in the world so whatever you mixed with this girl got mixed with Patchouli's magic recreating her body structure because of the combination of magic"

"Did you just say something smart?"

"I've always been a genius"

"I see"

"But in short you and Patchouli created a new being which makes her technically your daughter with Patchouli"

"...I'm confused?"

"Basically you're a new being created through Patchy and my magic"

"But I'm still human, right?"

"Hell no the moment you and your sister drunk my blood you became half-human but you became a whole different being I don't know about your sister, she probably didn't because of the lack of a soul"

"I understand, M'lady" Zaza must have been trying to end this conversation.

"Well, I'm alright with you being like this"

Remilia said as she smiled wrapped her arms around my neck and started playing with my new ears. It tickled but I kinda like it.

"I'mma put a collar around your neck that says 'Property of Remilia Scarlet'"

Then a chair blew up in the room Remilia didn't noticed because she was too focused on my dog ears then I saw Sakuya, her eyes bright red and knives in her hand Marisa even felt the bloodlust coming from them.

"M'lady please let go we must begin our job"

"I understand but let me give you a present"

Remilia put an actual collar around my neck and she even gave my sister one.

"Don't worry though, I'll find a way to bring your sister's soul back"

"I understand, M'lady"

I said as I stood up and rushed out of the room the marks went away but not my dog ears.


	3. A Horrible Shrine

"You saved me back there, sis"

"No I only stated the obvious, we have yet to start our job here"

"So then you and I will find the kitchen and we'll clean the dishes or something"

"Indeed"

This time I decided to ask these crazy fairies for directions to the kitchen and the whole group pointed in random directions. My eyebrow started to twitch.

"Sis we can't trust fairies in this world"

"I see"

We walked around and in front of me was a big door, the same door that led us into the library that left my body like this, but we need directions from a trustworthy person actually. Is she trustworthy? she made my sister fight 15,496 demon's but I must give people another chance.

"We're coming in!"

I opened the door and it looked like something exploded. Books were all over the floor and Patchouli was on the floor, her clothes were burnt.

"You need help?"

"Yes please"

"Zaza clean this library"

"Alright"

I picked Patchouli up and walked her to the closest chair, when I put her down Sakuya appeared near me.

"Rie, tonight you're making dinner"

Then in a flash I was in the kitchen with food around me...dammit I didn't ask if she could make my dog ears go away.

"Well I'll just make something my sister used to make me"

I grabbed the knife next to me and started to cut vegetables this is actually easier than I thought it would be...now I'll start the oven and throw the food on that and~ I started a fire...Did I just mess up?

"Oh shit there's a fire, someone put it out!"

Then the door slammed open as fairy's came into the room and they shot colorful orb's at the fire making the fire become more intense they just looked at each other and they started to sweat as they made a new plan more fairy's came in and they all began to shoot the fire more.

"Just stop your making it worse!"

I started to run but I tripped on my own foot and hit my head on the table. I lost consciousness...I woke up outside of the mansion on the ground Remilia was sitting on top of me with a parasol.

"I see your awake did you start this fire?"

"Well it started out small but then the fairy's wanted to help and..."

"I understand, Sakuya rebuild the mansion if you want to know where we'll be..."

"You're going to Reimu's"

"Correct and tell Meiling this when she wakes up"

"Yes M'lady"

Then Sakuya disappeared as Remilia got up from my chest and handed me the parcel my sister was holding one over Flandre I opened the parcel and held it over Remilia. Patchouli was sitting on the ground.

"Hey, Patchouli do you have a way to make these ears dissappear?"

"Yea"

Patchouli put a hat on my head that covered the ears on my head.

"I was thinking a spell that could change them back into human ears"

"I could look for a spell like that later"

"And what happened to Marisa?"

"She left the moment we looked away"

Zaza and I were about to walk but Remilia grabbed me and Flandre grabbed my sister and they flew us to a shrine. Once I got to the floor I handed Remilia her umbrella and I threw up into a box. People weren't made to fly.

"Rie I don't think you should do that"

"Why?"

"What do you think you're doing to my donation box!?"

A shrine maiden in red was looking at me with anger in her eye's she took out a purification stick and aimed it at me.

-SDM Remains-

Sakuya was walking around reversing time around the mansion when she noticed Meiling standing at her post asleep.

"It's amazing she can sleep through this"

Sakuya threw a knife in her direction but Meiling grabbed it with her teeth.

"What did I do wrong!?"

"The mansion is on fire"

"Who the hell did that!?"

"Two women that disguised themselves as maids, they burned the mansion and have taken M'lady hostage"

Meiling's eyes turned serious when she heard the news.

"Sakuya where are these criminal's?"

"They left a note saying they would be at the Hakurei shrine"

"Thank you"

Meiling left as fast as she could and Sakuya just smiled as she returned to her duty.

-Hakurei Shrine-

"Hey, hey there's no reason to get violent can't we just talk over this?"

A seal slid past my face and when it hit the ground there was a giant explosion, my sister took out her sword and swung it at the red shrine maiden but the sword was blocked by a seal.

"Sis I can't break through her defense"

"Then use a stronger version of your weapon"

**"Sword of Tyr -Assualt Mode-"**

Zaza's sword was turned into a giant sword and when she swung it her sword was covered by seal's then they covered her whole body she couldn't move and the shrine maiden was getting closer to me.

"Hey Zaza hurry up and help me"

"Oh my you're not only useless but you're pathetic and I thought I got a good servant this time maybe I'll just leave your sister the way she is"

I can't leave my sister the way she is I'll have to fight this women then but how do I get those marks to show up dammit, her seal's begun to turn into giant rainbow orbs that flew towards me as they hit me the marks appeared on my body as the orb's hit my body I was thrown back but I regained my composer in the air when I landed on the ground I was on all four.

"She has a high resistance to pain..."

The marks surrounded my arms and legs as I ran towards the shrine maiden like a dog I tried to bite her but she hit me with her purification rod throwing me to the side.

**"Fenrir's Pack -Spread-"**

A bunch of hounds came out of my back and they ran towards the maiden she put a seal on the ground and a giant barrier protected her from my hounds. my sister walked towards the barrier with the seals still on her then she walked into the barrier the seal's burning away as she walked towards the maiden and pointed her sword at her.

"That's enough Zaza, Rie"

"Yes, M'lady"

"Remilia who are those two?"

"My new servants"

"I see, I'm Reimu and you two are quite lucky you stopped mid-attack"

"What are you saying we were going to win!"

"Not exactly sis there is exactly 59 needles impaled in me my next movement would have been stopped because of her acupuncture"

"You mean she paralyzed you"

"Exactly"

"I see so I would be fighting alone"

But I don't think I could take attacks like Zaza since she doesn't feel pain.

"Rie you could take a lot of hits but Reimu would have probably sealed you into a piece of paper"

"Yes, M'lady"

I answered while looking down to think that no one believed I could beat her.

"So you're the two women that kidnapped M'lady and Patchouli!"

A red-haired woman was saying to us before I could respond she got ready to strike. I took her strike head on and I got thrown across the shrine grounds, when I hit a tree it felt like my back was broken.

"Sis hold this woman down!"

"Yes Rie"

My sister held her sword at the red-haired women and they ran towards each other but two red spear's hit them. my sister hit the ground hard but she dusted the dress off as she walked towards M'lady's side and Sakuya grabbed Meiling...I think I can hear them with my dog ears.

"Meiling don't tell M'lady anything I told you alright"

"Y-yes!"

Did she tell her that we kidnapped Remilia and the rest of them, I mean I burned the mansion down and I've became her master's personal maid but she dosen't have to get somebody else to kill me.

"Well Remilia why did you come over?"

"For some tea Reimu"

"Whatever just don't take anything else and leave that dog outside"

Remu pointed at me...why she shouldn't be able to see my dog ear's they're covered and what's this fluffy thing that I'm sitting on...Please lord don't tell me...I've grown a tail.

"Reimu it's alright she's trained"

"Are you sure, Remilia?"

"I am"

I have been reduced to a dog and I don't understand how, wait you know what this is a different world so fuck logic there is no logic here...hahaha.


	4. The Good Times

"So Remilia what do you want?"

"What you wouldn't believe that I came here for a visit?"

"No not when you bring most of the people from your place here, if you're staying the night it'll be 1,000 yen per person"

"I don't think we'll be staying the night but I do want to ask you if you can help us repair a soul"

"That kind of information would cost extra!"

"I see how much is extra?"

"Wait you'll really give me money for this information?!"

"Yes that is what we came here for"

Remilia gave Reimu 500 yen and before the money could touch the table Reimu grabbed it and shoved it down her sleeve with a creepy smirk.

"Well I can't do that but I think Sanae could preform this miracle for them!"

"Really where does she live!?"

I was getting more and more excited by the moment, I could end our journey faster than I thought it would take but...

"M'lady, what's wrong?"

"Well you see I'm not allowed near that mountain anymore since last time I got drunk and destroyed a quarter of the mountain"

"A quarter!?"

"Well it was because of a dare"

"Whatever can't we go there without you?"

"You'll have to get some different clothes"

"Why is that?"

"Because there are people that would kidnap you two for those maid uniforms"

"Where can we get different clothes?"

"Why not try Kourin's"

"And where is that?"

"Sakuya will take you there"

I don't want that crazy maid to take me anywhere without a witness!

"Oh my Rie you've turned pale"

"It's nothing just a bit sick"

Then a seal was thrown on my mouth I couldn't rip the seal off no matter how hard I tried.

"You better not throw up in my donation box again because if you do then we'll be visiting the pet cemetery"

I'm not good enough for a human cemetery!

"Sis let's leave before you get anymore sick"

The seal fell of my mouth as Sakuya led us outside then in a flash we was in front of some store must be Kourin'. We walked in and all over the place were items. a man was sitting reading a book then he glanced at us.

"Your glasses are broken do you need a new pair?"

"Yea that would be nice also can you point the clothes out for us?"

"They should be to your right?"

There was a lot of clothes to chose from but we don't want to look like we don't fit in, so what should I grab?

"Sis you look as if you're deep in thought"

"I am"

"My I suggest this?"

My sister was holding a brown vest and a brown skirt.

"That's more your style sis so you should wear it"

I grabbed a black turtleneck and a black skirt, there was a room in the back where we could change once we did that we walked to Sakuya.

"My why would you cover the gift from M'lady with such a shirt?"

"Because I don't need anyone to see me wearing a collar!"

"Also we would probably get kicked off the mountain if someone read her collar"

"I see, well let's go"

Then in another flash we were outside a bamboo forest.

"The mountain is just past this forest"

"Really?"

"Can't you trust me?"

"HELL NO!"

"Well you'll just have to since I know my way around unlike some mutt I know"

"Tch whatever"

We walked into the bamboo forest and the further we went the more I felt like we were lost. As we were walking my sister fell into a pit, at the bottom of the hole were spikes, I knew that we couldn't trust that maid she's just trying to kill us again, I grabbed my sister's hand before she could hit the spikes and I pulled her back up.

"Are you two alright?"

"Not really"

I turned around to see a women with white hair she was wearing a white dress shirt and red pants.

"Well how about I help you two out?"

"Really then can you take us to a mountain where a women named Sanae lives?"

"I guess"

"I'm Rie Minaso and this is my sister Zaza"

"I'm Fujiwara No Mokou just call me Mokou"

"Alright Mokou just lead the way"

"Oh no no no it doesn't work that way if you want something you have to give something"

"Oh no sis she wants my innocence"

"It must be hard being you Rie"

"Hey, hey I never said I wanted that!"

"Then it's money, I'd rather give you my sister then money"

"You're as cheap as ever, which reminds me did we pay for our clothes?"

"We were supposed to pay for these?"

"No I don't want your money!"

"Then what do you want?"

"I just want you two to help me with my yakitori stand"

"Well that's easy"

"Sis please don't burn the stand down"

"No I'll cook you two will take care of the costumers give them sake and stuff like that"

"I understand!"

"Understood"

"So let's go open shop"

We followed Mokou to a hut and she pulled out a stand and we walked somewhere as she opened the store my sister and I was standing out front as Mokou cooked we was to give them sake as Mokou gave them yakitori.

"Hey Fujiwara don't steal my costumer's away from me!"

"Oi, Mystia keep it down before you join my menu!"

Mystia started to move away as Mokou's hand begun to flare up after about 2 or so hours we finished working.

"Well for helping me I'll show you guy's the way to Sanae's pla..."

Mokou didn't even get to finish her sentence as a pink orb took off half of her face. I stumbled back falling into my sister's arms.

"That's for this morning, Mokou!"

I looked away from Mokou's body and I saw a black-haired woman floating above us she wore a pink kimono and she was smiling...How the fuck can you kill someone with a smile on your face?

"Sis we're killing this bitch!"

"Understood Rie I shall attack this 'bitch' with no hesitation"

As my sister pulled out her sword an arrow came flying past us when we looked at who fired a doctor in red and blue was holding the bow.

"I suggest you two back down"

"I suggest you two listen to her this is between me and Kaguya"

Mokou was standing her head was fine as if nothing happened, Mokou leaned closer to me.

"But if you do want to help then you can wreck their place for me it's just straight the behind me"

"I understand"

"Also if you want to find Sanae's place she lives on top of a large mountain"

"We got it"

Zaza started to follow me as I ran towards those peoples place when we saw their place it was a big Japanese style mansion.

"Well sis it's time to wreck someone's place..."

I took a deep breath.

"Reminds you of when we lived on the other side, right?"

"Yes it reminds me of when mom took us out to her boss's place and she burned it down"

"That was the good old days but then mom died"

I looked down then I smiled again.

"She would be mad to see her daughter frown like this, that's why we have to get your soul back so then you can smile at carnage"

"Indeed"

I walked to the doors and I kicked them down my sister sliced through the wall and she started to destroy anything that was in the mansion I walked through the front door and I kicked down anything like doors, vases, cases filled with unknown medicine you know the basic's.

"Sis let's leave before someone comes back"

"Alright"

We ran out for a full hour and we finally got outside I looked around and I saw a giant mountain, we walked towards the mountains and I had a faint smile.

-Einitei-

"Eirin what the hell happened to our place!?"

"It seems like those two girls did all this, it's a good thing that I keep spare medication"

"The next time I see those two girls I'm going to kill them"

-Rie POV-

"Felt like we were back at home, right?"

"It did indeed"

We was on the path to the top of the mountain but a group of people started to run towards us, my sister started to hide but the group ran towards me they all had white dog ears and tails.

"Why are you outside of the village?"

A girl said she was shorter than me but it looks like everyone listens to her.

"I wanted to get some fresh air"

"I see"

"Can I know who you are?"

"I'm Momiji Inubashiri"

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Rie Minaso"

I followed the group of dogs to a village and I walked around it looks like they are the army for this village or something like that I did nothing since I've been on the mountain until I heard an alarm.

"There's an attack at the east"

Then the wall exploded revealing my sister jumping in with her greatsword she ran towards me.

"Sis let's escape"

"Sis?"

Momiji ran towards us with a sword in her hand my sister swung at her but Momiji blocked her attack and knocked her out she ran towards me and striked me in my stomach I felt the air leave my body but I didn't faint.

I pushed Momoiji back and I swung at her but she dodged my attack and she hit me in the head with her shield I fainted from her attack I would have still been fighting if I activated my seal's...

-A Week Later-SDM-

"M'lady here's the newspaper"

"Thank you, Sakuya...The hell?"

"What is it?"

"Two woman was arrested for attacking the tengu village one of their names is Rie Minaso the other is Zaza Minaso"

"I see, M'lady we will just have to replace them"

Remilia crushed her tea cup.

"I can't do that so tonight we will attack the tengu for our maids"

"Understood, M'lady"


	5. Today Suck's

It's been a week since we were captured by the tengu they haven't questioned us or harmed us, but we didn't have our freedom either.

"Hey Zaza now I know how mom feel's"

"Indeed mother has been imprisoned multiple time I guess this is how she felt"

"Criminals please follow us"

"Okay"

We followed the group of white wolf tengu but I'm kinda tired of playing prisoner the only reason we didn't break out before is because this tengu village is like a military base. it feels like everyone here was trained for no fucking reason.

"Can I question why you two decided to attack us tengu?"

"Just for the hell of it"

"What!?"

"Fuck off, I'm joking we didn't even want to attack your damn village"

"Rie I wanted to attack the village"

"You're not helping our case"

"It doesn't matter the great tengu Tenma-sama shall judge you two"

"And we'll get out!"

"I doubt that the great tengu will sentence you criminals as she sees fit"

I ignored this man for the rest of our trip to the courtroom, we was forced to stand in front of a woman with giant black wings, her eye's was red, and she wore a large kimono.

"So you two are the people that attacked the tengu!"

Her voice had a strong tone to it as she stared us down I tightened my fist and leaned closer to my sister.

"Sis if we get the death sentence then we're going to die fighting"

"Understood"

"What are you two whispering to each other?"

"Nothing important"

"I see, well today you two are here for the attack on east block a week ago"

"I thought that was already clear to everyone"

"It is indeed and now I'll judge you two...GUILTY!"

"Was there even a point of this court session?"

"It's to keep order in the village"

"Well I guess that reasonable...SIS, NOW!"

Zaza attacked the tengu guards behind us and we ran away as we ran through the village orbs were getting shot at us...dammit, we won't get far if they follow us.

"Sis this is where we fight till the end"

"Indeed it is"

The marks appeared on my arm's and leg's again as I ran towards the group of tengu. I punched the first tengu to my right in his stomach I took his shield and I hit the next Tengu with it but one of them cut my back with his sword my sister came up and cut his arm off.

"Sis don't kill them unless they give you a reason to"

A tengu stabbed me when I wasn't paying attention, I grabbed his arm and I broke his wrist the sound of him screaming echoed as he grabbed his shield and tried to hit me, my sister blocked his attack as I hit him in his stomach.

"Now doesn't this look fun!"

A black-haired woman said as she pointed a fan at us then when she moved it a giant gust of wind threw me into a building.

"Momi get the injured sister I'll attack the emotionless one"

"Don't order me around Aya"

Momiji ran up and she hit me with her shield the impact caused a shockwave through my body as I fell to the ground. I got back up only to get by Momiji's shield again, this time she followed it up by disappearing and reappearing behind me as she stabbed me no, she didn't teleport I could see her run behind me.

"Sis"

"Don't look away"

Aya flew towards my sister with a tornado surrounding her she disabled my sister's right shoulder so my sister dropped her sword but she still attempted to pick the sword back up, Aya waved her fan and the air sliced my sister's hand as she was lifting her sword but she doesn't feel pain.

"Stop or your sister will die"

Momiji pulled another sword out and held it to my throat Zaza was about to drop her sword when Aya sped past her and she tripped my sister.

"Grab her and tie them both up"

The men and women tied us up and they started to stomp on us I covered my sister's body with my own...These damn Tengu are truly trying to kill us but I won't die anytime soon they can keep trying.

"Someone get the rocks!"

One of the Tengu started to throw rocks at us they sting like hell but they stopped as footsteps was getting closer I looked and I saw Tenma their leader walking towards us with a spear in her hands.

"I'll end your lives"

She raised the spear and she got ready to strike us but then a red line was going towards Tenma. she blocked it with her spear revealing the line was actually Remilia's spear.

"I've made it just in time"

"You're fucking right!"

I tried to get up from the ground but I fell when Tenma stepped on my back as she cut Remilia's spear in half.

"You're an idiot you came alone!"

"Yea you can keep believing that"

Remilia smiled as she threw five spear's at Tenma making her move back as she blocked the spears. I grabbed my sister and jumped away she opened her eyes and got back up.

"I'm sorry I was temporarily out of order, Rie"

"It's alright"

"Tenma-sama the north wall has been destro-"

Before the guard could finish his sentence he exploded then I saw Laevateinn cut Tenma's Courtroom in half with some building's...I think people were still in there.

"What kind of monster is she!?"

A soldier screamed as he ran away from the north block but he only got hit by a spear by running over here.

"My little sister must be breaking her new toys"

"Hahahaha it broke, it broke but there's so many toy's for me to play with"

"Tenma-sama at the east wall there's a woman killing everyone"

"I swore I told Sakuya to aim for the area's that would leave them unconscious...Whatever"

"There's also an attack at the south wall a woman wearing purple has burned nearly everyone there while reading a book"

"Even Patchy's killing them well I guess the next time you Tengu will be prepared for war I mean unless your elite is at any wall besides the north wall then you might have a chance"

"Dammit you're going to pay for this. after we kill your generals I'll kill you slowly"

"Go ahead and try"

Remilia summoned her spear and she attacked Tenma with it.

"Oh and here comes the best part of my plan"

The sky was filled with fairy maids and the moon was scarlet red.

"I had to get Reimu's permission to do this and she told me it's fine as long as I turn everything back to normal"

"Oh fucking hell yes"

I said as I looked at the sky with a smile this is as good as won.

"This isn't fair"

Tenma said as she gripped her spear tighter and Remilia smiled at Tenma's response.

"Hahahah does it look like I care!?"

Then she looked at Zaza and me.

"Get to Sanae's place and get your sister's soul back!"

"Yes M'lady"

I grabbed my sister's hand and I ran into the forest.

"Aya, Momiji follow them!"

They followed us into the woods like ordered.

"Zaza we'll be separating now I want you to go to Sanae's place and get your soul back I'll hold off these two idiots"

"Okay sis"

My sister ran the other way as I ran forward, a gust of wind hit me throwing me off a cliff into a river Momiji and Aya followed me to the bottom of the river I got back up and I moved away from them.

"You should know that you are really messed up and became an enemy to all the Tengu"

"And do I give a fuck?"

I cracked my neck and my fist then wind cut my arm's and face up, Momiji ran up and she hit me in my face I grabbed her arm and I threw her towards the rocks...Shit just got serious!


	6. The Usual

-Sakuya POV-

I walked into the tengu village and sat down on a bench as everyone else was fighting. I followed M'lady's oreder and didn't kill anyone, I only wounded them...I think.

"So you're one of the invaders?"

A woman with brown twin-tail's holding a small device was looking at me.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Sakuya Izayoi"

"I'm Hatate Himekaidou and I'm here to take you down"

"I see"

I grabbed five knives and I threw them towards Hatate, she disappeared and I felt a breeze as she appeared behind me.

"Maybe you should give up"

"I should be saying the same thing"

The world turned black and white as I moved away from her then I threw multiple knives where she was standing then I snapped. As time resumed Hatate's eyes widened then she disappeared in a gust of wind then appeared in front of me as she tried to kick me, I dodged her kick then her device flashed as danmaku surrounded me.

"How did you do that?"

"I focused danmaku around the point that you're at like I always do"

Hatate smiled as danmaku surrounded me but the moment one got close to me I teleported behind Hatate my eyes closed, arms crossed and smiling.

"I commend you for your attempt to defeat me"

Then all the knives flew towards her I got ready to leave but I heard something flash and my knives fell to the ground.

"Is that it?"

"So that's like Aya's camera?"

"No this is so much more advanced unlike Aya's outdated camera!"

"But it has the same effect on danmaku"

"Why are you still using harmless danmaku on me when you used real knhifes on my friends?"

"It's because they tried to kill me with actual swords also I left them immobilized"

"Yes but what makes you think I'm not as dangerous as they are"

My eyes turned red as I pulled out two knives then I started to swing them as red slashes filled the air. Hatate dodged them, I hopped back as I grabbed ten knives I controlled the space around the knives as I released them and turned the number into 39 knives as they flew away from me I continued to increase the number of knives...

**"Indiscimination"** Hatate started to rapidly take pictures forcing my knives to drop out of the sky then she fired an immense amount of danmaku at me.

**"Private Square"** The danmaku slowed down as I got ready to throw knifes at Hatate but she took a picture and my private square disappeared and I was hit by her danmaku throwing me into the reminder of the great tengu's building.

"You really think that you can beat a high ranking tengu with your cheap magic tricks"

As I stood back up my body got heavier as I pulled out my stopwatch.

**"THE WORLD!"**

Time has completely stopped I threw as many knives as I could until time resumed Hatate countered by taking pictures of everything then she flew off and appeared behind me.

"As I said your cheap tricks isn't enough to beat me"

Then danmaku fell from the sky and it threw me down to the ground...I can't take her out with wide ranged moves because of her camera but I still have one trick up my sleeve.

"Do you think your camera can catch an object that moves as fast as light"

"Huh?"

I pulled out a single knife and threw it, I increased time around it to make it move at the speed of light and I bent space so then there would be multiple knives but in the end only one knife should hit her.

"What is this!?"

**"Lightspeed -C. Ricochet-"** The knives moved everywhere around Hatate, she found a pattern to get away from all the knives and got behind me again but the final knife raced towards me when the knife was an inch away from hitting me I teleported behind the knife and it hit Hatate as hard as it could in her stomach knocking her unconscious.

"You're lucky that was danmaku or you would be dead right now?"

I began to walk to M'lady's position since there are no tengu left.

-Meiling POV-

I carried Patchouli to this village, when I got here Patchouli told me to back her up as she performs her spells but after her first attack it left the soldier's defenseless and weak.

"Meiling here come some more tengu"

"I see them Patchouli"

I closed my eyes and felt the chi through the air, there are about 47 of them but I feel another person coming this way and I feel a shiver going up my back when I opened my eyes charms flew towards the tengu and I jumped back just in time.

"It's nice to see you Patchouli and China"

"My name isn't China!"

I got ready to fly at her but Patchouli stopped me.

"Meiling calm down I want to know why the hakurei maiden is here?"

"It's simple the reason I'm here is because you guy's has created this trouble by combining your first incident with this new one, who said you was allowed to even use the scarlet moon?"

"Remi said that it was allowed"

"I didn't tell her she could use such a dangerous spell why didn't you stop her?"

"Well I wanted to see the same thing as her"

"Which is?"

"None of your information, Meiling force the hakurei maiden to retreat"

"Indeed Patchouli"

I rushed behind Reimu and I got ready to attack Reimu but she disappeared and came out of a border kicking me in my back throwing me towards the ground when I hit the ground the dust covered me then charms were thrown into the dust.

"I didn't even need a spellcard for her"

"Meiling just hold her off long enough for me to use another spellcard"

"Yes Patchouli"

I stomped on the ground making the dust move away from me Reimu threw needle's at Patchouli but I rushed in front of her taking the full strength of her needles then I quickly flew at Reimu and I tried to kick her she moved her head to the right to avoid my attack she pulled out some charms I sent chi to my leg and I shot danmaku through my legs.

Reimu spun away from me but her detached sleeves got ripped apart, Reimu threw her charm's at me I dodged them and I started to concentrate chi into my hands I was holding a concentrated chi orb.

"Hakurei don't think I didn't notice your trick I saw what those seal's had written on them"

I said this as I spun around closed my hand and shot the chi shot at Reimu's Fantasy Seal and because I closed my hand the chi came out as a spread shot some of the charms got blasted by my shot but there was still enough to throw me to the ground.

"China I'm going to have to put you to sleep for a while"

Reimu was holding a giant yin-yang orb covered in seals it radiated the same energy as her fantasy seal. I surged a bunch of chi into my hands the chi changed from blue to a rainbow then electricity was coming out of my arms I fired my chi at Reimu's seal.

"I only have five seconds to do this"

I said as I gathered chi into my body then I dashed through our attack's absorbing both of our energy and I attacked Reimu and moved past her with my eyes closed.

**"Brilliance..."**

Then a beam of rainbow energy surrounded Reimu as I tightened my fist.

**"-Rainbow Brilliance Palm-"**

"Meiling I didn't realize that you got this strong"

"I've been holding back during some of my matches but this is someone that I have to use all my strength on"

"I see, China!"

The beam of energy was split in half as Reimu came out her dress was tattered but she stood like she was still ready to fight me.

**"Princess Undine!"**

Reimu ran into a border and I dodged Patchouli's attack Reimu appeared behind Patchouli with a seal in her hand.

"I didn't forget about you"

Reimu defeated Patchouli with her demon-sealing circle then Reimu appeared in front of me she hit my stomach with everything she had because I wasted all my strength on that attack I almost fell to the ground but I was stuck in place.

"I placed a seal on you to keep you in place"

Then I saw Reimu's Fantasy Seal a second time today...


	7. And Thats The End of That

-Rie POV-

Over the past thirty minutes I have been exchanging blows with Momiji and the only thing I managed to do was dent her sword.

"Momi can you finish this already"

"She's blocking too much I can't get a good hit on her"

Momiji moved to my side and tried to attack me but I jumped back, Momiji stepped forward and she hit me in my chest, when I got hit the air left my chest then Momiji gave me a right hook to my face I flew back towards the wall.

"Shit I think I broke some bones"

I got off the rocks only for Momiji to rush in, grabbed me by my head and slam me into the wall until blood started dripping down my face.

"Momi that's enough I think she's had enough"

"What do you mean?"

"She's breathing roughly its only moments away until she dies from blood lost"

"Let's look for the other sister then"

Momiji threw me onto the ground I felt the water wash my blood down stream...Well I guess this is a bad end.

"Yea let's leave this bitch"

D-D-DID SHE JUST CALL ME A BITCH!?

"OI FUCKING CROW DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BITCH?"

"Wasn't she just dying a minute ago?"

"Death doesn't mean anything to someone like me!"

I stood up from the ground my face covered in blood I ran towards Aya, Momiji ran in front of me and got ready to strike me I followed my instinct's and dodged her attack I jabbed her twice in her face until Aya slammed into my back her leg's covered by a wind.

"We have to kill her this time Momiji"

"You don't have to tell me twice"

Momiji threw her shield on the ground and she moved faster, slammed me against the ground with her foot coming to meet my face. When Momiji stomped on my face all the water moved away from us

"I should've crushed her skull with an attack like that"

"An attack like that isn't shit to someone like me"

I said as marking's appeared on my hands and legs, I grabbed Momiji's leg and lifted it off my face and I pushed her back as I stood up. I ran towards her grabbed her shoulder and began to rapidly hit her in her face six times was all I got until Aya threw me back with a gust of wind I landed on all four.

**"Fenrir's Pack -Spread-"** I summoned as much wolf's as I could it was about 19 of them at least I'm buying time for my sister to find the damn priest at the top of this mountain.

-Zaza POV-

"Hurry and get her"

Approximately there were 26 white wolf men following me, I was ordered to ask the shrine maiden on top of the mountain to help me with my soul.

"Archers, fire!"

I ran to the right and tripped on a branch there was five arrow's sticking out of me, it's alright since I don't feel them at all but I still fell to the ground when an arrow pierced my ankle but when I fell I didn't stop falling I guess I fell into a crater or something on this mountain. When I hit the ground I broke an arm and both of my legs but I can see souls everywhere I just need to capture one of these souls then deliver it to Remilia, right?

"I just need to fix my body"

I grabbed my broken arm and I twisted it until it was fixed then I did the same to my leg's I grabbed the soul and in an instant the soul flew into my body then everything went black there was two souls a small blue soul and a big red soul the small one is my soul so how would I absorb this big soul?

"Maybe I should just run into it?"

I walked back then I ran into the soul then my small soul ran into me then I felt pain.

"Oh hell yeah I have my emotion's back!"

Now I have to find my way out of here and my right hand kinda burns.

-Rie POV-

No matter how many hounds I shoot Aya and Momiji would dodge them, though Momiji still was getting hit Aya was unscathed.

"Dammit I'm just wasting energy"

"Hey, Momi you can go attack her now!"

"I would appreciate some help though!"

Momiji ran at me as I stopped shooting I blocked her attack then I tried to counter but Momiji dodged my attack then she uppercut me.

"I'm serious about that help Aya..."

Aya was gone and as Momiji looked shocked that her friend left her I got in a body blow on her.

"That was a cheap shoot"

"I don't care!"

Then I dashed towards Momiji and with my sharp teeth I bit her shoulder, I dug my teeth into her shoulder as deep as I could.

"So we're going to fight like this"

Momiji pulled me away from her shoulder and she hit me with all her strength throwing me down a waterfall she jumped down following me as I went underwater Momiji started to fly above the water.

**"Dog Sign -Rabies Bite-"**

A bunch of danmaku took the form of teeth as they hit me in a biting motion. The danmaku stung like hell but I managed to find land. My nose was bleeding from both nostrils Momiji ran towards me and with her claw's she cut my shoulder disabling my left arm.

"We found one of the girl's so prepare to fire!"

I saw a group of tengu start to shoot danmaku at me but I have to focus on Momiji who is currently kicking my ass. I started to jab at her with my right hand but Momiji dipped my attacks and she countered perfectly always aiming at my face then danmaku started to hit me.

"I've won, Rie"

Momiji grabbed my face and threw me towards a wall I got stuck in the wall and Momiji turned away from me...I'm not gonna let her leave. I pushed myself off the wall and I hit the ground Momiji stopped as Tenma was walking towards me she was badly hurt but does this mean...

"Tenma-sama you have beaten the vampire"

"No Momiji I relied on the Hakurei girl and her friend for those vampires"

"I see"

"But I will continue with this girl's execution"

When I heard her words I tried to get up but it just hurt, I looked towards the scarlet moon that's a nice color for the moon. Then as I was looking at the moon I had a headache it was getting worse every second.

"I hope you made peace with your god"

Words just kept going through my head I think I'm suppose to say it.

**"F..e...nri..r's S..ou..l"** I managed to get the words out of my mouth before I blacked out.

-Remilia's POV-

During my battle with the tengu leader Reimu interfered and she managed to beat me easily then Marisa proceeded to tie us up all together the only exception is Sakuya who is currently hiding somewhere waiting for her moment to free us.

Then I noticed the sound of a giant explosion it startled everyone...is this the result's I have been waiting for?

"Sakuya do it now"

A knife was thrown at our ropes and I flew off towards the sound of the explosion a I was flying I noticed Aya taking pictures of a waterfall but when I flew up higher the waterfall had a giant bite mark on it and there was a bunch of unconscious tengu on one side of the field below the waterfall and on the other side was a small girl with long black hair also she had Rie's...complexion...is that Rie she look's...younger.

"Rie is that you?"

I shook her until she woke up and when she opened her eye's she sat up and looked around, when she wasn't looking I grabbed her tail and wrapped it around me.

"Ahhhh M'lady w-what are you doing!?"

I will love teasing her.

"Just messing with your tail but Rie what did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You must have been the one to have destroyed this waterfall since you look different"

"Different how?"

I moved towards Rie's puppy ears and spoke smoothly with a giant smile on my face.

"You turned into a 14 year old girl"

"M'lady don't do that or joke like that"

"I'm not"

"Teasing me or joking?"

"Both"

Rie looked up to the sky laughing that reminds me I should stop the red moon since the experiment is a success we have managed to create our very own Fenrir.

"What are you doing to M'lady!?"

Sakuya got ready to kill Rie and Rie got into a fighting stance, these two are almost always ready to fight each other maybe I should make them become friends.

"Sakuya, Rie I'm commanding you both to stop your attacks and follow my next order!"

"Yes M'lady"

They both said. Sakuya put her knifes away and Rie put her hands to her side, then I smilied at them.

"Since I want you two to get together, I want you both to kiss each other and make-up"

"WHAT!?"

They both yelled at the same time and I gave them a look that said 'Do I have to repeat myself?'

"I understand"

Sakuya said but her face was bright red.

"Tengu leader this is my way of apologizing to you"

"I'll accept this entertainment"

Their leader said while lying on the ground, Sakuya grabbed a blushing Rie by her cheeks and she brought her face closer they both were turning red.

"Get ready, you two don't let go of the kiss until I say so..."

I got closer to one of the tengu girl's I think her name was Momiji or something else.

"Hey, go get everyone here as fast as you can"

And like the wind she ran as fast as she could before that girl could get here Sakuya kissed Rie and to my surprise Rie's face turned redder then Sakuya's the wolf girl managed to bring everyone here and they watched with me for the next three minutes.

"You can stop now"

As they parted lips Rie stepped back still red as Sakuya covered her face.

"T-that w-w-w-w-w-w-was m-m-m-m-m-m-my f-f-first k-kiss"

Rie said, this is a big surprise.

"Well don't feel embarrassed Rie that was Sakuya's first kiss as well"

"M'lady..."

"What's wrong as her senpai you should help her with these problems and comfort her"

Then I noticed Rie was running.

"I'll see you guy's at home"

"I think you went too far Remilia"

"It's alright Reimu it was a punishment for always fighting"

"I'm surprised she still can run like that after all the hits she's taken"

"I'm not surprised though I do feel like I'm forgetting something...it must not be important"

-Rie POV-

I stopped in the forest to stop my heart rate...I can't believe Sakuya did that even if it was M'lady's order but now when I think about it my heart speed's up and I feel like I have a fever...Am I in love with Sakuya...can't be I must just be in the heat of the moment still...right?


	8. Karma

-Zaza POV-

Well I'm happy I have a soul and all but where do I go now, there's three holes in this tunnel and I don't know which one to take...dammit.

"I'll need some help"

_Take the right tunnel idiot_.

"Who said that?"

_Your conscious who else._

"Right, well this will help me"

I go into the right tunnel like the voice in my head tells me to and I see a bunch of women with eight leg's.

"Where the hell am I at?"

_We're taking a detour before I get you out of here._

"I don't need a detour I need a way out"

The voice in my head went quiet as I turned around but two of those spider-like women were coming in through the tunnels. I ran towards another tunnel hiding from the girls.

"Hey, let me out lady"

I saw a women wearing a green dress her hair, was orange and her hands was restrained by web.

"Why should I?"

"Because I won't kill you"

"But you can't the way you're restrained"

"Damn I thought you were an idiot"

"Well I'm not"

I walked away from the girl but I still don't know where to go. I walked through another tunnel and this tunnel felt endless I could feel the wind hitting my face.

_How do you like this detour?_

"I hate you voice in my head"

I continued to walk until I came to a bridge as I was walking I bumped into a woman holding a sake cup with a horn coming out of her head.

"Hey you made me drop some of my sake"

"You shouldn't be drinking while you're walking around"

"You don't plan on apologizing"

"Nope"

I felt a hand grab my head and then I went flying through five buildings. I landed into a bar filled with a bunch of horned people.

"Hey little girl are you alright?"

One of the men asked me as I got up from the ground but as I got up I bumped into one of the men behind me.

"Hey are you trying to start a fight!?"

The one I bumped into hit the man that helped me up he stumbled back hitting someone and this created a bar fight the woman I bumped into walked in and she smiled as she saw everyone fighting then joined the fight. I hopped behind the bar.

"Bartender another drink"

"Are you sure Parsee?"

"Yes!"

"When you're sad you drink as much as an oni you know that"

"Quiet!"

"Did you say oni?"

"Yes young lady everyone in this bar excluding you and Parsee is an oni"

"Hey Yuugi when did you get here?"

I looked at Yuugi to see the girl from earlier she grabbed me and threw me into some tables and I lost consciousness.

-3rd POV-

Zaza's body got back up but instead she had long hair and red eyes with a black aura around her.

"I feel like I know this person now"

"Isn't that just some random girl, Yuugi?"

"She's possessed"

"Yea I did posses this girl I'm an evil spirit named Mima it's pretty simple for me to do this"

Mima(?) Hopped behind the bar and started to drink some sake.

"I haven't had any of this for so long"

"Mima why do you need to posses someone, isn't your body still useable?"

"Yes, but it's nice to have a back-up body"

"You're planning something aren't you?"

"Yes Yuugi and I want the help of you oni"

"We'll help if you promise it'll be fun"

"When are my plans boring and wouldn't you like to fight the other Deva?"

"We're in then"

"Good..." Mima(?) Smiled as she sat down and changed back into Zaza.

"Yuugi are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Parsee this is the stuff that keep people entertained"

"I see...I'm jealous that you can have fun"

"Then why don't you join me?"

"I'd rather not it seems like too much work also that spirit isn't Mima is it?"

"Of course not if the spirit was Mima she wouldn't have said anything about not having sake for a long time since Mima had some sake with us yesterday"

"And you're still going to help it?"

"Yes it might be fun either way"

"Whatever"

-Rie POV-

I got to the mansion with everyone else and my wounds were wrapped up, Remilia told me that she couldn't find my sister and she told me it would be best to consider her dead. I spent the next day serving Flandre more than Remilia since Flandre would ask me to do stuff for her like sew her teddy bears and cook her meals.

"And right now I have to clean the fairies room"

I walked into one of the room's and I opened a drawer and found a voodoo doll.

"I hope Patchouli enjoys this...Why would Patchouli like this?"

I opened the doll and it was filled with a knife...I think I'll just throw this away.

"The fairies room is always filled with trash"

I pulled out a trash bag and threw all the weapons the fairies have into it. They always fill these drawers with a new weapon. Once I filled the bag I started to carry it outside then I saw three strange looking fairies.

"Do you three work here?"

"Yes"

...I can't really tell the difference between some of the fairies.

"Okay then can you three take the outside and destroy it"

"Okay"

I walked to the kitchen to see Sakuya cooking something.

"Rie are you finished cleaning?"

"Yes"

"Then go rest unlike me you can't stop time to take a break"

"Thank you"

I walked to my room and laid on my bed when I closed my eyes I felt a hand over my mouth when I opened my eyes a silver haired woman in nurse clothing was holding a napkin to my face.

"You're coming with me"

Then I lost consciousness when I woke up I was tied up inside of a wooden prison.

"Hey why am I in here!?"

"Don't tell me that you forgot?"

"Forgot what!?"

"That you trashed my mansion"

When did I trash someone's mansion?

"Kaguya I couldn't find her sister"

"Of course you can't"

I said this in a small tone but Kaguya looked at me and smiled.

"I see so your sister died"

I didn't respond to her or looked at her but Kaguya walked in the cell and she grabbed me by my cheeks forcing me to look at her.

"She did didn't she ahahahahaahahahah tell me how did she die, did a youkai eat her or maybe she got her head crushed, oh my it must have been heartbreaking for you to hear that ahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Shut the fuck up, KAGUYA!"

I broke the rope around my hands and I tried to attack Kaguya but when I raised my hand an arrow went right through it pinning me to the wall.

"Please refrain from performing any unnecessary actions"

Then Kaguya grabbed a burnt iron and she walked towards me and she lowered my shirt and rubbed my back.

"It's time for some payback"

"D-d-d-don't you t-t-think y-y-your overdramatizing things"

"Not really I'm just marking you that's all"

"She has a dog collar on her, hehehehehe"

Kaguya started to laugh as she noticed the collar that was given to me by Remilia then she began to put the burnt metal on my back as I screamed out.

"SIS HELP ME!"

I continued to scream as Kaguya did this eight more times to me then she stopped.

"I hope you know this isn't fun unless you're crying"

Then Kaguya held the sharp part of metal to my eye I began to cry but she didn't stop her motion instead she moved faster as she stabbed my eye with burnt metal.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh my god this is so good ahahahahahaha!"

At that moment I learned the meaning of sadistic...

"If you keep crying like that I just might make you into my personal servant, it'll help me sleep at night"

It means Kaguya.

-Sakuya POV-

It's weird I haven't seen Rie around even though she should be doing her chores maybe she went back to her room to sleep.

"Sakuya!"

"Coming M'lady"

I'll have to check on her later I have to see what M'lady wants, I stopped time as I walked to M'lady's room I opened the door to see M'lady holding her head and she looked tired.

"What's wrong, M'lady?"

"Where's Rie?"

"I don't know M'lady I was about to check her room"

"Hurry up and check"

At M'lady's order I quickly checked every place within and around the mansion but I still couldn't find her.

"M'lady she isn't in the mansion?"

"Then I'll have to find her through our connection"

M'lady closed her eyes and focused for ten minutes.

"She's at Eientei it looks like Kaguya kidnapped her to pay her back for wrecking her place"

"I see and what shall we do M'lady?"

"We're going to bring her back, Sakuya"

"Yes M'lady I'll go get ready"

I walked to my room and grabbed my knives and a change of clothes for Rie.

"Sakuya hurry up"

"Here I come, M'lady"

I walked outside and with M'lady and we flew to the bamboo forest of the lost.

"Sakuya let's get that firebirds help"

"Is it because she knows her way to and from Eientei?"

"Of course"

So before we entered I looked for Mokou and when found her I got her to help us get to Eientei.

"Shit it might be my fault she's in this situation"

"Don't blame yourself Rie knew she would probably get hurt but the thing that's making her more hurt more is her sister not being there to help her"

"M'lady she's dead there is-"

"Rie's sister is still alive I just lied to her so then I could now what her sister plans to do now that she has a soul again"

"And what is that?"

Mokou became more interested in this conversation I thought she would mind her business but whatever.

"She wants to leave Gensokyo but she never mentioned anything about bringing her sister"

"So she's the type to think only about herself"

"Indeed Sakuya"

"M'lady what will you do?"

"I'll keep my link to her going and see what she does when she get's above ground"

"I see so if she chooses to go straight to Hakurei?"

"Then I will cut my link to her and see what happens when she doesn't have my help anymore"

As we was talking we have reached the gates to Eientei Mokou blew the door up and walked through like this was normal, maybe it is for her.

-Rie POV-

Kaguya was holding me tightly as she put her nails into my skin.

"Rie your skin really is smooth"

Kaguya held my held in her hands and brought it to her chest.

"You know what Rie why don't you become my servant"

"..."

"Rie ever since I broke you your eye looks blank and you're always crying it's kinda cute"

Then an explosion was heard near us.

"Dammit Mokou I was just getting into it"

Kaguya looked back at me for a second and before she could say anything her head was taken off with a gungnir.

"We found you Rie"

Remilia walked towards me with Sakuya and Mokou but when Remilia looked at me her hand started to have scarlet electricity around it.

"Rie what happened to your eye"

Sakuya asked me in a serious tone.

"Kaguya took it"

"I answered as Sakuya got me up from the floor she noticed all the wounds on my back, Kaguya's came back to life and Remilia stepped on her head keeping her in a bowing position.

"I hope you have a good apology for messing my personal maid up like this"

Kaguya was terrified when she saw Sakuya, Mokou and Remilia look at her.

"I'm sorry how about I let Eirin patch her up"

"Thank you"

Sakuya said as she took me to Eirin with the other three behind us.

"So you three finally got here, I really thought I was going have to take princess Kaguya out and save your maid myself"

"So you disapprove of how she was treated"

"Of course since the princess overdramatized things"

"I see"

"I'll stop the bleeding in her right eye and patch her up"

"While you're doing that, Kaguya come with us"

Remilia dragged Kaguya away with Mokou, what they'll do with her no one knows.

"I'm sorry for your mistreatment here"

"Rie are you okay?"

"Sakuya I could've been better"

"I see well when she finishes up we'll go home and you can rest"


End file.
